


Only bought this dress so you could take it off

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Women's Netball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Tom Phillips and his lucky charm for the netball this year
Kudos: 1





	Only bought this dress so you could take it off

Tom Phillips stood in front of the full length mirror in his Gold Coast apartment. He turned this way and that, checking out how slimming the fabric was. 

"Does my butt look big in this?" he mused to himself, stroking a hand up the side of the one-piece outfit.

There was no way he'd ever wear this in public, but he wore it every time they played this year and they pretty much won every game. He felt it was a good luck charm. Since he wasn't allowed to attend the matches because he was in the collingwood hub, it was the least he could do. It was his little secret though, not even his girlfriend knew about it.

He had no idea why he decided to put it on now, days before the big game, the grand final, but he liked the feel of the material. 

Tom walked over to the couch and sat down, flicking through the channels on the cable TV. Then his phone rang. He answered it straight away.

"Hey Tommy," his brother said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Edward," Tom said, smiling. "how's it going in Melbourne?"

"Haha still the same," Ed replied, "Took Buster for plenty of walks today."

"How's Johnson going?" Tom asked, enquiring about his pet octopus that he had to leave back in Melbourne. He missed Johnson every day of the 100 days in the hub.

"Yes, we're still feeding him," Ed said, rolling his eyes, "Come back home and we'll serve him as the welcome back meal."

Tom scowled, annoyed. "Don't joke, Ed."

Ed wisely changed the subject. "Have you decided what to have for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Tom said, "I want pizza but I feel like i put on so much weight since being in the hub. All I did was eat at the buffet the whole time."

"You're worried that you won't fit in the dress on Sunday for the grand final?" Ed asked, teasingly. He didn't know Tom's secret though.

Tom just laughed. "Yeah, that."

They chatted a bit more about what flavour pizza Tom should get and then they said bye and hung up.

The door of Tom's hotel room opened and Kate Eddy walked in, dropping her handbag on the kitchen bench and grinning at Tom on the couch.

"Hey To---" she said, before stopping dead in her tracks in the centre of the room, staring at him. "Why are you wearing my vixens dress?"


End file.
